The Slave (A Rangers Apprentice story)
by Gotham Knightress
Summary: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be in the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just who exactly is this slave? DIS: I own nothing. M NOTHING TOO SERIOUS
1. the auction

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on.

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

I tried to hide my fear as I was forced to my knees on the stage, knowing that after today my life would never be the same. I take a deep breath and try to focus on my breathing, not on the many eyes focused on me, which is easier said than done considering my current state. I am on my knees on a stage with about eight other boys, all of us in the same position. We all have our hands bound behind our backs with scratchy rope that digs into our wrists every time we move, and we're all gagged, and it doesn't help that we are all freezing since none of us have shirts on and it's snowing. there is one thing different with me though, unlike the other boys, I'm blindfolded, although I have no idea why, just that none of the other boys were. I shake my head and try to focus once more on my breathing, needing to find some way to take my mind off the cold, and distract myself from the fact that I'm about to be sold like a piece of meat. of course, that's all I am to these people. You see, I'm a slave, I have been for just a little over a year.

a year ago my village was visited by this group of slave traders who were looking for new inventory, and so were going around kidnapping young men and women. I had been living with my father on the edge of the village at the time. my father used to be a soldier, until the day my mother died giving birth to me, after that he became an abusive monster, who blamed me for the death of his wife. I always knew that my father hated me, why else would he beat me on a daily bases? but I never thought that he hated me enough to sell me to slave traders, except that's exactly what he did. he had thrown me in the well behind our house for a couple days, until I was too weak to defend myself, and then he pulled me up and sold to the the men for twenty pounds. I've been a slave for the traders ever since, as they had to try and train me, something they still haven't done as I will never stop fighting.

I come out of my thoughts as Tom, our 'master', steps onto the stage and begins the auction. I'm on the end, and he starts at the opposite end, meaning I would be the last to be sold, and I would have to watch as the other eight boys were sold first. I shook myself once more, and listened to the auction with my eyes firmly fixed on the stage floor, knowing the punishment for looking up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! I know you are all here for a reason, but before we begin you must know a few things. my boys have all gone through at least a year of training, and all most all of them are very well behaved. I find very few that are virgins, for those of you that are wondering; however, it does happen at times. any questions you have will be answered when you pick up your slave. that is all, so let the auction begin" I heard Tom say as the boy at the other end of the line was forced to the middle of the stage, where all could see him. "this first young man is ten years of age, and the perfect slave. he can cook, clean, wash, and he has a beautiful singing voice. he is also young enough that punishment is easy, and he is not very independent. he will do anything you ask of him and more, you can't go wrong with this slave. so let's start the bidding at twenty-five pounds"

"twenty-five.." was instantly heard, easily a woman's voice.

"thirty...thirty-five...forty...forty-five...fifty..." and so it went, the price getting higher and higher until he was finally sold for seventy pounds. I felt him moving behind me as he was lead off the stage, and I could tell from his labored breathing that he was terrified, not that I could blame him.

"this next young man is also ten years of age and is..." and so it went. Tom would bring a boy to the middle of the stage, and then say his age and what he is good at, as well as why someone would want him for a slave. and then, it was my turn.

I couldn't resist as I was forced to my feet and to the middle of the stage, once to be relieved when I was forced to kneel once more. Tom knew that I would fight, so he had drugged me before the auction had began, nothing serious, just something that would make me too weak to fight back. the really bad things was, that I haven't been fed in two days, and that, combined with the drug, made it so I could barely hold my head up, let alone struggle. I feel Tom walk around me, stopping then he was behind me and grabbing a handful of my hair, forcing my head up so everyone could see me face. I can feel their eyes on me as people look me over, and I know what they'll see. they will see a young man bound, gagged, and blindfolded on a stage; they will see that he is freezing because he doesn't have a shirt on; they will see his brown hair falling into his face; and they will see his muscles and know that he is used to hard work, and that there is no fat on him. but they will also see that he is quite small, and think that he is weak, and useless; and they will see a terrified young man that would rather be dead than here on this stage about to be sold like livestock.

once more I am dragged from my thoughts by Toms voice.

"this young man is fifteen, and as you can see, he is used to hard work. before any of you ask, he is not blind, he is blindfolded because he has the most beautiful eyes and they should been seen only by his master or mistress. this young man is actually one of the few that we have been unable to break; however because of this, with his purchase you will also get a whip, chains, and a drug that will make him weak if he fights. also, we've decided to sell him now because he is once of the only young men we've gotten, that is a virgin" there was a huge cry when this was announced, "we must also tell you that he gets little food, as it keeps him really week if he only gets one meal every other day. now then, let's start the bidding at fifty pounds!"

"fifty...sixty...sixty-five...seventy..." and so it went, for what felt like hours. after what felt like ages, the voices all stopped and Tom spoke once more. "sold, for two hundred and fifty pounds. you may pick up your new slave in the back."

I was forced to my feet once more, and made to stumble from the stage and behind it. I still couldn't see anything, but I could hear as the money was passed over to Tom.

"leave him bound, just put him in the wagon" I nearly jumped when I heard the voice of my new 'master' so close to my ear, but I was too weak. I felt rough hands wrap around my upper arms as I was lead to my right. I was forced to climb into the wagon, a difficult task when you can't see, and then forced to kneel once more in the wagon. I felt something a rope going around my neck, and knew that I wouldn't be able to move unless I wanted to choke myself, I couldn't even sit properly, I was forced to stay on my knees.

I swayed as the wagon began to move, but managed to stay put and even managed to doze a little as we moved. I don't know how long, or far, we traveled before the wagon stopped. but I could feel the wagon move as my new 'master' climbed into the back of the wagon, and I soon felt rough hands removing my blindfold and gag.

"what's your name slave?" 'master' demanded.

I looked directly into his eyes. my own beautiful warm brown eyes stared into his mud brown ones. I must have taken to long to answer, so all of a sudden my head snapped towards the right as he backhanded me, splitting my lip and leaving a bruise on my left cheek. so I looked at him once more and answered his question. "my name is Will"

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

_**hey guys, I will finish this story; however, my sis is going to college soon, my mom might have to have a major surgery, my parents are talking about divorce, and I'm so stressed out that my grades are getting affected by it. I will write whenever I can, but I can't promise anything.**_

**please! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. the marking

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on.

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

_I looked directly into his eyes. my own beautiful warm brown eyes stared into his mud brown ones. I must have taken to long to answer, as all of a sudden my head snapped towards the right as he backhanded me, splitting my lip and leaving a bruise on my left cheek. so I looked at him once more and answered his question. "my name is Will"_

* * *

as soon as the name left my mouth, the gag was forced back in and I was once more unable to speak. I raised my eyes to the man once more, and couldn't help but show the shiver that traveled down my spine at the look I saw in his eyes, my eyes were once more adverted towards the floor. I hear his booming laugh, and once more I shiver, dreading what comes next. I couldn't help but flinch away as his hand came forward and grabbed a hold of my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes once more, and making me see the evil smile that now graced his lips.

"my name's Allen, but you will call me 'Master'." I would never call him master, and my eyes seemed to tell him this. He seemed to find this funny, as he suddenly started laughing, which caused the ball of dread in the pit of my stomach to grow just that much bigger. "you will call me Master, you'll see. but I don't like your name, Will, it just doesn't sound right. No, from now on you will be boy, slave, or anything else I wish to call you, and you will answer to them all. now lets have a little fun slave"

I closed my eyes as Allen, I will not call him master, put the blindfold back over my eyes. I hear the sound of a chain, and then feel a chain replacing the rope around my neck, it's cold and I can't help but shiver as it touches my bare skin. I hear the chain being ran through something, and can't help but wonder what is about to happen, only to feel dread once more I the chain is pulled tighter. I soon find myself kneeling with my forehead touching the floor of the cabin, the chain to sort to rise any higher. the ball in my stomach only grows as I hear him messing around with something outside the wagon, and as I know that if I continue to focus on him I will a panic attack, I instead focus on my breathing. I count every breath, until I know that an hour has passed. my muscles are sour and my back aches from being in this position for so long, but I can nothing for it, and suddenly I hear Allen climbing into the wagon once again.

"I'm going to enjoy this boy. you, not so much." his laugh is loud and long, and I find myself hoping that he laughs until he fall from the wagon, this is not the case. "now where to put it? it would look good anywhere, but I want it somewhere where only I shall see it. I got it! it's perfect! and I can give you something else so you know you belong to me. oh yes, this will be fun"

If I wasn't so used to hiding my emotions, I would be shaking with fear, as I know know that he means to mark me as his own, as only a few masters do to their slaves. I forced myself to be still as I feel his hand traveling down my back, but can't help but flinch when he reaches the small of my back, and pulls my trousers down a little further. his hand is now resting just above my butt, and I jump as he raises it and slaps my butt, before he laughed and places a hand on my back, forcing me to stay still. I feel something hot near my skin, and freeze as I now realize what he plans on doing, but I can do nothing. I scream into the gag as the red hot brand is pressed into the flesh of my lower back, as the smell of burnt flesh raids my nose, and as the brand is finally lifted from my body. my back is on fire, and I am still frozen, but I still jump hiss as 'He' brings his hand down and slaps the new brand.

"it's not over just yet boy, but this one won't be quite as painful." this didn't help me relax as the chain was made longer and I was once more on my knees before him. I feel his hand traveling over my chest to my left nipple, and I freeze once more as he takes it between his fingers and pinches. I feel something cold touch my nipple, and scream into the gag once more as a needle is forced through the skin, only to scream even louder when the needle is removed and a ring is forced through. he pulls on the ring when it is in place, and finally the pain gives me what I seek. an escape from this world, as I finally black out from the pain.

* * *

I groan as I slowly wake, only to scream into my gag as I felt something slam into the brand on my lower back. I open my eyes, only to still see darkness, only then realizing that a blindfold still covers my eyes. I quickly try to get control of my breathing, praying that HE didn't hear, but apparently my hopes were for not. I can't help but cringe away from him as I hear his booming laugh; and then, as I try to move away, do I realize that I am no longer in a wagon, but on the ground with my hands and feet bound with chains.

"you've been out for a few hours boy, in that time ol' Allen has had ta take care of you. you're gonna have to thank me latter boy. but for now, it's time to sleep." he laughs once more, but this time he places his foot on my stomach, making me unable to roll away from him. I feel him lower his body to the ground behind me, and freeze as an arm wraps itself around my waist, and pulls me to him. I try to remain frozen, not wanting to give his the satisfaction of knowing that I am afraid, but this plan fails as I begin to shake. once of his hands has made it's way up my chest to my now pierced nipple, and was rolling the piercing between his fingers, causing a hiss of pain to escape through the gag. his other hand was traveling lower, until it rested at the hem of my trousers, and once more I froze, only for him to laugh behind me. "I don't force my lovers boy, but soon, soon, I'll have you begging for me to take you."

I let out a relieved sigh as his hands both come to rest on my stomach and his breathing levels out as he falls to sleep, relieved that he wasn't going to rape me...at least not tonight. knowing I needed to escape, I try to move a little, only for his arms to tighten around me, labeling me unable to move. as soon as I try, I know that there will be no escape tonight, and that I'll just have to bide my time and hope for the best. but his words run through my head once more, and I shiver in disgust and dread as they run through my mind _'I don't force my lovers boy, but soon, soon, I'll have you begging for me to take you'_. I know I will never beg for him to rape me, just as I know that I will never call him master. I promised myself long ago that the only man I would call 'Master' was the one I was apprenticed too, and my father taught me never to beg, for it only gives your enemy satisfaction. that, and who the hell would beg for a man to rape them? NO, I'll bide my time and wait to escape, and then I'll run, and never return.

with these thought running through my mind, I close my eyes and force myself to ignore the man sleeping behind me, force myself to pretend that it is only a blanket wrapped around my stomach keeping me to him. I let myself fall into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of escape, and promising myself that I would not rest until I was free from this man. I just have to bide my time.

* * *

**R&R Please!**

_**look, I know that people are going to want updates, but as I said; this isn't the best time in my life. so kindly be patient and if you are going to ask for an update be nice, NOT disrespectful, rude, or demanding. and please...NO F*****G CUSSING!**_


	3. led to being here

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

I woke up to hands holding my down, and quickly tried to struggle. key word being 'tried', after all, I haven't eaten in almost four days. I finally am forced to stop my weak struggles when I am picked up and carried a short ways, before being thrown into the wagon once more. I try to move away as I feel the wagon rock as Allen climbs in, only to be grabbed by the hair, and forced closer, till I was kneeling right in front of him.

"got something to tell you boy." Allen said as he roughly yanked the blindfold off, and that's when I noticed that he was smiling, and it terrified me more than I'd ever been before. "I'm an Araluen all right, but years ago I was ran outta this kingdom by Rangers, because I killed my wife and two sons. I made my way up to Clonmel, and found myself a job as an adviser to the king. well, a few years ago the king passed a law, that said that all slaves are to be brought to him, and if he likes them he will buy them for himself. so, you might just find yourself the slave of King Ferris, aint that exciting?"

I just glare at Allen, trying very hard not to allow him to see my fear, but he just laughs. then his smile and laugh disappear, and he grabs me roughly and spins me around, allowing me to see the coffin like box that rested in the middle of the wagon. I try to struggle as he forces me towards the box, and then into it. only to soon find myself unable to move as the lid is put on and nailed into place. I hear Allens voice through the box as I try to control my breathing.

"I can't risk you escaping boy, so you're going to stay in that box during the days, and if you behave during the day I might let you out at night. but if you don't you'll find yourself going without food. you didn't really behave yesterday, so you'll receive no food today." with that I hear him turn around and go to the front of the wagon, and moments later I feel the wagon moving once more. as we travel I try to take my mind off of what is happening to me, and I find myself thinking over the events that led to me being here today.

I thought back to the days that my father sold me.

**(Flash back starting)**

_I walked down the old beaten path that lead to the cabin where my father and I lived. I had a wheelbarrow of groceries in front of me, and I was on my way home from picking them up in town. I'm the outcast in town, everyone knows that my father hates and beats me, just as they know that I am almost never fed. but they do nothing about it, they just ignore me because my father saved the village and they believe that he knows how to raise his son, they won't believe that he is no longer that great man he once was. as I stop in front of the cabin and begin to put the groceries away, I think about the man my father used to be. he used to be an amazing soldier, and a valuable healer. he had fought in the war against the monster morgarath, who was finally killed when I was five. he had been a great man before my mother died, he had loved her more than anything else, and he blamed me for her death. you see, my mother died giving birth to me, and so my father hates me, but I can no longer dwell on these things, as I hear father's horse coming up the path._

_I quickly finish with the groceries, and then grab a bucket and race outside to the well, knowing that he will want coffee as soon as possible, and that I'll get a beating for not having it made before he got home. I was just leaning over the well to throw the bucket, when I feel a large hand wrap around my neck, and I know it's my father. as he starts to lean me over the well, I know that I'm about to spend a couple days in the cold water, and it won't be the first time, anymore than it would be the last. I don't even cry out as I am thrown over the wall and into the water below, I just try to find the large rock to sit on until he pulls me out, already knowing it could be a couple days._

* * *

_sure enough, I spend two days in that well before a rope is thrown over the side and I'm hauled up. but as soon as I was on solid ground, I wished that I was back in the water. standing beside my father are men that I've seen before, men that I know to be slave traders. I can do nothing as my shivering body is forced forward and thick rope is tied around my wrists and ankles before I'm thrown into a wagon. I am too weak to fight as a gag is placed in my mouth, and I can't block it out as I hear the man speaking to my father._

_"here is the twenty pounds we agreed on, you'll never see the boy again." the man said_

_"make sure I don't" my fathers voice spoke back. I'd always known that my father didn't love me, that he in fact hated me, but I never thought that he would go so far as to sell me. I sighed and shivered once more as the wagon began to move, and I wondered what my new life was going to be like, my new life as a slave._

**(end Flash back)**

I soon found that the slave traders were strict and angry men, that loved to cause pain. I was the only boy that didn't just give in and become a good slave, I fought them everyday with everything I had. I have the scars on my back to prove this, as I received a beating or whipping almost everyday while with them.

after about a year they finally decided that they were never going to brake me, and that they would just drug me and give my new master the tools needed to try to brake me themselves, so that's what they did. I was sold two days ago, and that's how I ended up here. in the back of a wagon, in a coffin. with my nipple pierced and probably becoming infected, and a brand the size of a galleon on my lower back, almost mostly likely becoming infected. my hands are chained behind my back, and my ankles are chained together. I can't move, and I'm freezing because I have no shirt on, and I'm starved because I haven't been fed in four days.

I hissed into my gags as I was forced from my thought by the wagon jerking, and then stopping. I hear voices outside the wagon, and I know that Allen has been stopped, I hope that it is by a soldier. I hear horses call to one another, and I take a chance. hoping I won't regret it, I kick the end of the coffin as hard as I can, making a loud noise and knowing that it was heard when the voices stop. I hear someone climbing into the wagon, and I freeze as the lid of the coffin it pried off, and I see Allen standing above me looking angry.

"I told you to behave boy!" he yelled as he grabs the my neck and drags me from he coffin, before throwing me out the back of the wagon and to the ground. standing by the back is a man that looks a lot like Allen, and when Allen is standing beside him, I realize that they must be brothers. "this is my brother John, and he agrees that you'll have to be punished for that little stunt. if that had been an Araluen soldier I'd be dead, so we're going to make sure you don't pull a stunt like that again."

John laughs and then grabs me upper arm, before dragging me into the trees and looking around.

"I found one Al" he yells to his brother, as he proceeds to drag me over to a tree on the side of a small clearing. John throws me to the ground and then proceeds to sit on my stomach. before he reaches around me and unchains on of my hands, only to force them in front of me and re-chain them. I soon found myself chained to a tree with my arms above me, and Allen standing behind me with a whip. I've been whipped before and I quickly bite down on the gag, refusing to let them hear me cry out. and so I stay silent as the whip strikes me again and again, blood flying from the whip to land in the trees and grass around us. I can feel the blood moving down my body and into my trousers, soaking them in blood, and then proceeding to move down and cover my bare feet until they are dyed red. after lord knows how many strikes, I am lowered from he tree on onto the ground, only to them be picked up and carried before being dropped back into the coffin. this action finally drove a scream from my lips as my now injured back lands heavily onto the floor of the coffin.

"John, there is a town about half an hour from here, I'm going to go pick up some supplies." I hear Allen year, and suddenly I am overcome with fear, as I see John come to stand over me with a smirk on his face, and a terrifying glint in his eye.

"can I play with the boy?" John yelled to Allen, and I felt my heart freeze as I tried to imagine what he could possibly mean, but only knowing that it wasn't good.

"fine, just no rape, you know the king likes them pure when brought before him, and I don't fancy being beheaded.." I hear Allen laugh, and I shiver once more as I see the predatory look in Johns eye. "the drug is in the bag."

"alright, take your time." John yells to Allen, right before a horse moving away is heard. John disappeared for a moment, before returning with a bottle in his hands. John produces a needle, and then coats the needle in the liquid from the bottle, before proceeding to prick me with the needle. I soon feel the drug start to take affect, and soon enough I'm almost completely limp, and as weak as a four year old child. I hear John laugh, and I can only shiver as I imagine what he's about to do.

* * *

**what is about to transpire is borderline rape, DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, SKIP TO THE END!**

_(A/N: I am proud to say I'm a virgin, and planning to stay that way, but that means I have no idea how right any of this is, sorry if I offend someone)_

my gag is removed and I'm forced into a sitting position, only to then have a blindfold placed over my eyes, heightening my other senses. I hear the sound of clothes being removed, and then I feel something pressing again my lips, only to soon find myself with a mouth full of Johns dick. a hand grabs my hair, forcing my head to stay still as John thrusts himself into my mouth and down my throat, not caring that I'm gagging and can't breath.

"just because I can't rape you doesn't mean I can't play a little and make you scream for me." John laughed as he came in my mouth, keeping his dick in place and forcing me to swallow or suffocate. I soon have the gag back in my mouth, and John is forcing me to turn over and get onto my hands and knees. I wish I wasn't so weak, that I could fight him, but I can do nothing. I feel his hands pull my trousers down to my knees, and then I'm screaming into the gag as he plunges one of his fingers into my hole. "you'll still be a virgin unless I take you, this just causes you pain. we'll have so much fun down here later, when Allen is here to watch, for now I'll just have to teach you how to properly suck, and this is what'll happen every-time you do it wrong."

as he finished he pulled his finger out and then plunged two in, making me scream once more. my trousers were pulled up, and then once more the gag was removed and I found myself with a mouthful, being punished whenever I did something John didn't like. and so it went until Allen returned.

* * *

**OK, IT'S ALRIGHT TO BEGIN READING AGAIN.**

I black out a while before Allen returns, playing to God that I would die and be free from John. I'm sore all over, and my entire body is now covered from blood, since my back kept getting opened up again. I know that I'm weak, and I pray that I will die from blood loss, not knowing that it wasn't meant to be. since I blacked out, I never heard...

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**as I said, I'm a virgin, and therefore have no idea how that should have gone, I just went off of other things I've read. **_

_**please R&R, and take part in this vote on what should happen to will.**_

_**should...**_

_**my 2nd fav. 1) Allen and John be attacked by bandits who then leave Will for dead in the woods, only for him to awake and begin walking aimlessly?**_

_**2) King Duncan's party come across Allen and John, and open the coffin upon seeing Will's blood on the floor of the wagon, finding Will taking him back with them to the palace and beginning his road to recovery and Ranger-hood? (note! this could cause story to end a lot sooner)**_

_**3) Bandits come across, and kill, Allen and John. they throw Will off a cliff and he washes up on a beach where he is found by Princess Cassandra, and nursed back to health at the palace until Duncan's party return (note! this may lead to some boring chapter, and a very girly Cassy)**_

_**my fav. 4) Allen and John are killed by King Duncan's party when they find Will in the coffin, and Allen and John try to fight back, injuring the King. the closest healer is two days away, and Duncan has to get to a meeting with a neighboring king to talk about a treaty. so they take Will along with them as they can't leave him alone, and Duncan needs to get to the meeting within four days.**_


	4. I belong to no man

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

Ok, so I've decided to go ahead and do the compromise version;because A, it will please almost everyone: B, it's my fav: C, it will make the story longer: and D, my niece read this and wanted that version. have any of you every tried to say no to a six year old girl when she's giving you those big cow eyes and that damn pout? it's not easy.

* * *

**Halt's POV:**

"will you shut up?" I asked tautly.

Horace shrugged in apology. "I'm sorry" he said, "I sneezed. A person can't help it when they sneeze."

"Perhaps not. but you could try to make it sound a little less like an elephant trumpeting in agony"*1

"lighten up a little halt, the visit was a success, we got the treaty and we haven't even been attacked this trip." Gilan said with a smile, and I quickly turned my glare to him.

"Gilan, how many times have I told you not to say something like that, I won't be surprised if we are attacked before the day is over." I snapped at him, making sure my face is emotionless.

my name is Halt, I'm an Araluen Ranger. I am originally from Clonmel, but I came to Araluen when I was a young teen, running after I faked my death. I'm traveling with Araluens King, Duncan, who had to travel to a neighboring country to create a treaty before a war broke out. the trip has so far gone off without a hitch, we got there with no trouble, the treaty was signed, and now we are on our way back to Castle Araluen. our party consists of Me and my fellow rangers Gilan, my former apprentice, and Crowley, the Rangers Commandant. Horace, a battle school student who has shown himself to be able to already protect the king, and sir Rodney, the battle-master of Redmont. King Duncan, and about fifteen of his best knights.

"Halt, is we are attacked or we find trouble before the day is out, I'll cook dinner for the whole camp tonight." Gilan said, then he began to laugh not thinking it would actually happen. "come on Halt, loosen up a li..."

he didn't get to finish as Crowley put his hand over his mouth and make a shushing motion towards every one. he looked at me and pointed towards the meadow to our right. and as he did I smelt blood. Crowley, Gilan, and I shared a look before turning towards our company.

"be quiet, be ready. we don't know what is ahead of us, but we need to be prepared." Crowley said, he looked at King Duncan. "My Lord, it might be best if you were to stay here with guards as we check it out."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself in a fight." he told Crowley, "but some one might need our help and us standing here arguing isn't going to help 'um."

as he finished I had to fight to hide my grin (A/N, Halt is a bit OC ish). anyone that knew Duncan knew that he wouldn't stay back and let others fight when someone was in need, especially when it was in his own kingdom.

"Crowley" that's all I needed to say for him to see that he wasn't going to win, so he nodded. I turned slightly towards Gilan "looks like you'll be making dinner tonight."

Gilan just nodded and Crowley gestured for us to move forward, as one we moved towards the meadow. the smell of blood got stronger as we entered the meadow. the meadow contained only a wagon, a few horses, and two men. from where we were we couldn't see into the wagon, but I had this odd feeling that told me that it wasn't good.

"hello" called Crowley, taking command. before entering we had decided that Duncan should pretend to be just another guard, and that if asked we would pretend that Gilan was the kings son and that's what all the guards were for. "it's getting late and we need a place to camp, mind if we share this meadow?"

"yes, we do." one of the men said rudely.

"John, behave." the other one said, smacking 'John' on the back of the head. "I'm sorry for my brother, we would be fine with you joining us as long as you stay on that side of the meadow."

as soon as the words were out we all were on high alert, knowing that there was something bad in that wagon, something they didn't want us to see. what one one, except Gilan and Crowley, noticed was that I had slid back into the woods and had circled around until I was behind the wagon, and able to see the blood coated coffin within. I gestured for Abelard to be quiet and keep a look out as I slid from the saddle and quietly climbed into the back of the wagon. I took out my sax knife and quietly and gently slid the lid off the coffin, gasping quietly as I took in the man inside. the boy looked to be no older that fifteen, with dirty blond/almost brown hair, and a strong but but small build. shaking my head, I take in his appearance; god, he is covered in blood, and it appears as if his wrists and ankles are bound together with chains. I gently began to lower the lid, only to stop as I hear a soft gasp, shocked and thinking I'm hearing things, I lift the lid and look at the young man. I'm shocked, this child is still alive. I continue to look at this young man, until I hear a cry.

while Halt had been in the wagon John had been watching the men that sat on the horses before him. he knew something was off but couldn't place what, until he saw on of the men looking towards the wagon and sniffing. sniffing the air himself, John caught the unmistakable smell of blood. as the man began to open his mouth John thought he was going to say something and he knew that if he did he and Al would both be dead. so he did what he always did when scared, he drew a knife and thew it at what caused his fear. Duncan cried out as the knife embedded itself into his side. before anyone else could move Crowley and Gilan and shot off arrows and John and Al were lying on the ground dead. the guards quickly lowered their king to the ground, and Halt quickly was at his side and taking care of his wound, after all, Halt was the best doctor they had with them. as he worked Halt spoke to the men and Duncan.

"there is a coffin inside of the wagon, I believe these men were slave traders, because in that coffin is a young man that is still alive." I talked quickly as I tended to Duncan, knowing that I needed to see to that boy soon of he would die. "four of you, get that coffin out but be careful, place it on the ground next to king Duncan. one of you get that pot of water off that fire and bring it here. two of you take care of those bodies. the rest of you start setting up camp and get dinner going. Gilan, start a broth."

everyone began to do there jobs, and by the time the coffin was placed beside Duncan most of the men were done. the water was beside me and Duncan had been patched up. the bodies were taken care of, and the camp was completely set up. diner was being made, and Gilan had finished making brother and it was now in a bowl beside me. '

with a shuddered sigh I turned to the coffin, and every one stopped what they were doing to get a look at who ever was the unfortunate soul to be in it. taking out my sax, I once again removed the lid, ignoring the gasp's that emitted from Duncan, Crowley and Gilan as they all saw the boy. as gently as I could I picked the boy up, instantly noticing how light he was and how his back felt as if it had been whipped. knowing this could be the case, I laid the boy on his stomach on the the blankets that had been laid out for him next to the king. everyone now gasped as we all saw his back, and how his entire body was covered in blood.

"Ranger, I found the keys to those chains." a guard said softly as he handed me a couple of keys. taking them, I quickly unchained the boy and laid his arms beside him, making it easier for me to see to him. by now dinner was done, but no one was hungry as everyone gathered around me as I took a rag and began to clean the blood from the boys body. I got his upper body as clean as I could before taking bandages and taking care of this back and wrapping it up. then I turned to his lower half. thankful that there were only men here, I pulled the boys trousers off, and gasped as I saw the boys ass, and the clear sighs that he had been violated, but being thankful that it was clear it had only been fingers, he hadn't been completely raped. I quickly finished cleaning him, and turned back towards the others after covering the boy.

everyone was now sitting around a fire, quieter than they had been this entire trip. Duncan had been moved there and was now leaned up against a log, switching between glancing at the boy and looking into the fire. I noticed that a couple men were standing guard around the meadow, and relaxed a little as I sat and excepted a cup of coffee from Gilan. everyone turned to me.

"he's lost a lot of blood, but if we can get some broth and water into him he should make a full recovery. those men were slavers, that boy has been made into a slave, I don't know for how long, or if he's been broken, but all we can do now if help him and hope we can show him he's not a slave."

before anyone could say anything, a voice spoke from behind us.

"I belong to no man."

* * *

_**tell me what you think**_


	5. Will

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

_READ!_

_I keep getting quests asking me to update, and I just have something to tell you._

_1) if you like reading, you should make an account on FF, it is amazing. I love reading the stories of others, and I'm sure that all of you have some amazing ideas for new stories. I'm okay with you not listening to this, but trust me, it is worth it to make an account. it's free, you get to write your own stories, and if you have an account I can pm you and get/give advice for stories. just think on it please, I really love my account and I'm sure that you will too._

_2) I had someone ask me if I could try and post everyday, but I'm not sure if I can. I will try and post more often, but you all have to remember that I am: a high-school student, a girlfriend, a babysitter, employee, and big sister. it is hard enough to find time to work, do homework and read without trying to find the time to post everyday. I __WILL TRY__ AND POST MORE OFTEN though._

_3) thank you all for reading this story. I've found that I have more guests reading this than anyone with an FF account._

* * *

**Will's POV**

I groaned softly as I came back to the land of the living: only to freeze when I noticed that I am no longer in a coffin, but that I'm on a blanket. I quickly control my breathing so it will seem as if I'm merely sleeping, then take in my surroundings. I'm lying on my stomach on a blanket, and it's definitely nighttime; however, I can see the glow and feel the heat of a near by fire. next, I realize that I am naked under a blanket, and that bandages are wrapped around my torso. hearing voices, I strain my ears to hear what's being said.

"... blood, but if we can get some broth and water into him he should make a full recovery. those men were slavers, that boy has been made into a slave, I don't know for how long, or if he's been broken, but all we can do now if help him and hope we can show him he's not a slave."

I exhale softly as I realize that these men want to help me, and not sell me themselves. and after smelling the food, I decide to let them know that I'm alive. so taking a deep breath, I slowly get to my feet without anyone noticing. I wrap the blanket around me to hide my nakedness, and then spoke the first words that came to mind. "I belong to no man".

seconds later all but one man around the fire are on their feet with weapons drawn and pointed right at me. I freeze and just look at them all, but mostly at the little man that stands in the front, and the man that still hadn't risen. the man at the front in wearing one of those weird molted cloaks, and he has the bow and knifes of a ranger, so it is easy for me to amuse that he is a ranger. however, taking in his hair, beard, height, and build, it is easy for me to recognize him from my fathers stories, this is The Ranger Halt. I turn my gaze to the man leaning against the log, and with his blond hair and blue eyes, it is easy to recognize him as King Duncan, the king of Araluen. as soon as I realize this, and begin to lower myself to my knees before my king, but he seems to realize what I'm doing.

"Stop, you're injured young man you should not me standing let alone bowing. come. sit." King Duncan gestured towards the stop beside him, and slowly I rise again and slowly walk to him, before lowering myself to the ground beside my King. "what is your name young man?"

"W...W..Will my lord." I said softly, it is all I could say because my throat hurt so bad from screaming and having Johns cock shoved down my throat. With thoughts of John came a new fear, and I quickly began looking around for him and Allen. King Duncan noticed, and I felt his hand on my shoulder, my head jerking towards him fast enough to see the sadness in his eyes when I flinched away from his touch.

"your captures are dead Will. my men killed them." King Duncan said softly, I nodded to show that I had heard him. I felt someone moving towards me and turned my head to see a young man that was about my age offering me a bowl of broth. thankful, I smiled softly at him and took the bowl in my hands as he sat beside me. I begin to sip at the broth, knowing that I couldn't go fast because it has been five days since I've eaten. as if sensing my thoughts, King Duncan asked me how long it has been since I've had anything I eat, and I hold up five fingers, he nods. I continue to sip at the broth until it is gone. my eyes become heavy, and next thing I know I'm leaning against the other boys shoulder, fast asleep.

* * *

I know it's really short, but it is 1,026 words. it is a weekend, a sucky day and I almost died, so this is all you get for today.


	6. the attack

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

I have decided...that I will do my very best to post every weekend.

* * *

**Halt's POV**

I looked at the boy leaning against Horace's shoulder, and found myself trying to figure him out. he looks to be about fifteen, but is rather short. his back must be killing him, and yet he makes no comment about it, about anything really. he also had a brand on his lower back that would become infected if not watched, and a pierced nipple, which I hadn't been able to remove earlier because I was more focused on cleaning up the blood. I was surprised by the boy; he had awoken to find himself surrounded by strangers, and yet he shows no fear, and he recognized King Duncan, which few commoners do. as I have this thought, something comes to me, what if this boy isn't a commoner, but the son of a powerful man? with this thought in mind, I study the boy more closely. once he was cleaned up I could see that he had light brown hair, and I had seen that he had chocolate brown eyes. he looked familiar, and yet I couldn't place why. as I tried to find why this boy looked so familiar, I heard the distant cry of a Wargel, and then is hit me. this was the son of Daniel, the young healer who had saved my life against a group of Wargels towards the end of the war. this boy looked exactly like him, but his eyes were all his mothers. I thought for a moment that he had been kidnapped from his father, but as I looked at the boy again I noticed the old scars, that were too old to be from anytime after his seventh year, and where in the distinct shape of a belt.

"Oh Daniel, what have you done?" I spoke out loud on accident, and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"who's Daniel Halt?" Gilan asked, looking perplexed.

"Daniel is Will's father, he saved my life back in the War. I never thought he would be able to harm an innocent child, let alone his own son." I had spoken softly until now. I looked up and locked eyes with Duncan. "I don't think Will was kidnapped by the slave traders, I think he was sold to them by his father."

"Surely you are mistaken Halt?" Sir Rodney asked, hating the thought of a father that would sell his own son into a life of slavery.

"I don't think so Rodney. he has scars that couldn't have been made any later than when he was seven, and they aren't from an accident. I hate to believe it, but I think that Daniel not only sold Will into slavery, but also abused and treated him as a slave when he was with him."

I let my words sink in, and watch silently as every man around the fire look at the sleeping teen, gouging the looks in their eyes, knowing that they all currently wanted to get their hands on Wills father. King Duncan looked at him and his eyes filled with sorrow, no doubt thinking of his young daughter who was the same age as Will. Gilan looked at will and his eyes filled with a determination, letting me know that as far as he was concerned Will was now his little brother and he would protect him, Horace's eyes telling me the same. Crowley looked at Will and seemed to see a child that needed to be protected, and I know from the look in his eye that he will protect Will as fiercely as any father would (or should) protect their own son. Rodney looked at Will and saw a strong young man that had fought to survive and succeeded, and I saw that he would protect Will until the very end. Duncan's men all had the same look in their eyes, clearly saying that they would do everything to protect Will, because they all see a strong young man that deserved to be protected after always having to fend for himself.

I was about to speak again when one of the men that were standing watch ran over.

"Sir, their are a group of men around the bend, it looks like they are heading towards this meadow." the Man said, and instantly we all tensed. I quickly turned to the men around the rife. gesturing towards five.

"you five will come, stay behind me and do as your told. Crowley, go around behind them just encase there is a fight. Gilan, you'll stay here with Horace and these ten men to protect the Kind and Will." I quickly turned towards the King before he could argue. "Sire, you are injured and you know your daughter will kill us if we bring you home in worse condition than you are already, and she will most likely castrate your men if she finds that we allowed you to fight while injured. please, stay here and help protect Will."

not giving him a chance to reply, I turn on my heel and use my cloak to disappear into the woods, heading towards the bend to see our visitors. I blend into the woods easily; after all, I've had years of practice. my cloak hides me as I weave in and out of the trees, moving closer and closer towards my target. I can sense the men around me, and practically feel Crowley beside me. I stop as I take in the men coming around the bend.

there are about ten of them, and they are all on horses with a wagon being pulled in the middle of the group. the man in the front is definitely the one in charge, and it is easy to see that he believes himself untouchable, as he has no men surrounding him, and he doesn't have anyone watching to make sure they weren't followed or led into a trap, the only man that seemed to be paying attention was the hooded man than traveled beside the leader. I smirk at the mans foolishness. turning my head slightly, I see that every man is in position, and I travel my eyes behind them and just manage to pick out Crowley hiding in the trees with his bow in his hand and an arrow already on the string. nodding slightly when I catch his eye, I step forward into the parties path.

"stop, in the name of a Kings Ranger." I demanded, knowing fully well that it appears as if I just stepped out of the very tree behind me. all of the men freeze and just look at me, as if trying to find where I had come from, only the leader seemed unaffected.

"what have we done that causes this delay?" the Leader demands pompously, god I hate men like him.

"a lot of slave traders have been traveling through these parts, and so I must check you wagon, and make sure you aren't one of them." I step towards the wagon, only to see the leaders hand move towards his throwing knife. before he can even lay a finger on it, I had an arrow on my bow and had it pointed straight at him. everyone soon had their weapons drawn, and as Crowley and the knights show themselves, a fight breaks out and soon the knights, Crowley and I are fighting to capture these men. it didn't take long at all to capture these men, killing six of their ten, with only two of our own being cut, none killed. it was clear that none of these men had even known how to fight a normal man, let alone a Ranger or knight, and so it was easy to dispatch them.

we quickly rounded up our captives and bound them before taking them back to the camp. I watched as the knights pushed each man to their knees before the King, and as Duncan looked over each of them, as if trying to decide what to do with them. I gestures towards the hooded man, and a knight reaches forward and yanks the hook back. I wasn't quite able to hide my gasp of shock and surprise as I saw who was under the hood, causing all eyes to go to me once more as I walked to Duncan's side.

"do you recognize this man Halt?" King Duncan asked me, and I almost smirked as I thought about all the pain this man was going to endure for what he has done, and all the things that will most likely happen to him between now and when we reach the Castle.

"Yes Sire, this is Daniel Thorn (A/N I couldn't find his actual last name)...Will's father."

* * *

what did you think?

as I said, I will try and update every weekend.

God, I can't believe that in only three more months I will be taking a test that could determine my future. how scary is that?  
for any of you that don't know, I'm talking about the ACT. I hate tests, and this one scares me to death.


	7. Wills POV

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

_okay so I just wanted to clarify something, so my computer isn't actually broken, it's just that my house has little to no heating and it's -24 outside, so my computer seems to be trying to freeze itself. anyway, thanks for being patient, and here's the next chapter._

_oh, and FYI: spending 13 hours in a cold (-18 C) high school because of a stupid sport is NOT fun!_

* * *

**Will's P_O_V**

I woke the minute I heard running feat, staying still as I tried to remember where I was. I felt something move beneath my head, and I suddenly remembered everything. Allen buying me, being branded and having my nipple pierced, his brother John arriving and my 'punishment'. and then King Duncan showing up with his group and rescuing me. then me waking up, telling them my name, and finally, eating and falling asleep on the young knights shoulder. my instincts are telling me that it would be best to stay still and pretend to be asleep for just a while longer, and as usual my instincts were correct.

the running that had awoken me stopped as the man reached the group sitting around the fire, and a man spoke.

"Sir, their are a group of men around the bend, it looks like they are heading towards this meadow." the man said, sounding as if he was out of breath. soon after the words were out I heard the Ranger Halt speak.

"you five will come, stay behind me and do as your told. Crowley, go around behind them just encase there is a fight. Gilan, you'll stay here with Horace and these ten men to protect the Kind and Will." Halt paused for just a moment and then continued. "Sire, you are injured and you know your daughter will kill us if we bring you home in worse condition than you are already, and she will most likely castrate your men if she finds that we allowed you to fight while injured. please, stay here and help protect Will."

I quickly processed this, remembering all the tails I have heard about King Duncan and his daughter, Cassandra I think was her name. his wife had died when his daughter was about seven when she had fallen ill and her body couldn't fight it. from the stories I knew that his daughter had a temper on her and she was very protective of her father. and the image I got when Halt had said that she would kill them almost made me laugh and give away that I was awake. however, my smile disappeared when he asked him to protect me, as if I was a weak child. but as quickly as I my temper had appeared it disappeared. after all, at the moment I am as weak as a child. I've had very little to eat or drink, I've lost a lot of blood, I've been branded and pierced, and both the brand and piercing are slowly becoming infected. I come out of my thoughts as I hear people moving away.

the young knight I had been leaning on moved and lowered me gently to the ground onto the blanket we had been resting on, only then reminding me that I wore nothing but a blanket to cover myself. with the thought of finding clothing in mind, I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself looking into the eyes of the King.

* * *

**King Duncan's P_O_V:**

"Sire, you are injured and you know your daughter will kill us if we bring you home in worse condition than you are already, and she will most likely castrate your men if she finds that we allowed you to fight while injured. please, stay here and help protect Will."

as soon as Halt said the words I knew them to be true, and so I said nothing as he turned on his heel and walked away to see who the men were and what they wanted. as he did I turned to look at Will. I quickly noticed that Will was awake and pretending to be asleep, something that Horace seems to miss as he gently lowers Will down to the blanket.

I knew that he was uncomfortable with just the blanket to cover him, so I gestured towards Gilan to get some of his spare clothes, him being closer in size to Will than most of my men. as Gilan goes to collect the clothes and Horace walks over to stand guard beside another knight I keep my eyes on Will, making it so I was looking him directly in the eyes as opens them. as soon as he sits up I give him a soft smile, and gesture towards his pierced nipple.

"what do you say we remove that thing before and treat it before it becomes infected?" I asked, and he gives a hesitant nod. I know that he is uncomfortable with me being so close, and remembering what he's been through I move slowly as I remove the ring, wincing myself as I feel him flinch beneath my hands as I'm forced to wank it out and it begins to bleed again. I quickly move a little farther from him, knowing he will like it better if I'm not so close.

I spot Halt's healing kit noticing for the first time that Halt had left it behind. I quickly grab it and pull out some gauze to wrap around Will's chest, effectively stopping the bleeding before Will loses any more blood than he already has. as I wrap the gauze around Will's chest I realized just how fit Will is. it's as if he has no fat on his body at all. he is lean and wiry and stands at about the same height as Halt, if not a little shorter.

Gilan appears at that moment with spare clothes and I hand them to Will, who takes them and slowly - and painfully - makes his way to the nearest tent to change into the clothes. when Will reappears he is wearing the trousers but not a shirt, and at my questioning look he looks pleadingly at the water skin beside me, which I quickly hand over to him, only to be surprised when he only sips and doesn't gulp as most men do which later causes them to throw up.

"thank you Sire." he said after a while, and I find myself wondering how he knew that I was King when he'd first saw me, when it appeared as if his education had been terrible and I can't remember ever going to his small village, but then again he also seemed to recognize Halt, which was also surprising. I would have to question Halt later on just how well he actually knew Wills father.

I came out of my thoughts as the others returned, with about four or five prisoners, one of which was covered in a hooded cloak. I look at Will for a moment, before gesturing for him to stay at his spot on the ground, waiting until he nodded in understanding and leaned back against the log behind him.

as I try to stand I suddenly remember my injury, and realize that moving around so much to help Will has severely drained my energy and that I could now barely stand. and so I held my hand out to Gilan asking him to help me rise. I leaned on Gilan allowing him to support my most of my wait as I went and stood in the middle of my group of men. as soon as the prisoners were lead into the clearing I forced myself to stand tall and support my own wait, making myself look every bit the king as the prisoners were forced to their knees before me.

I look over the men, trying to decide what to do with them and only then noticing that one of the men is wearing a hooded cloak that hid his face. from the corner of my eye I see Halt make a gesture and one of my men move forward and yank back the hood of the man. I get only a second to look at the man before my head snaps towards Halt upon hearing his Gasp. Halt moves forward and a look of pure loathing and suppressed rage moves across his face before he can hide him emotions.

"do you recognize this man Halt?" I demand, somehow already knowing that this man was would be entering hell the minute Halts words were spoken.

"Yes Sire, this is Daniel Thorn (A/N I couldn't find his actual last name)...Will's father."

... and it looks like I was right.

* * *

**so there's the update. sorry it's late, but thanks for being patient. I'll have the next chapter up next weekend, and since it's a long weekend I might even manage to get two up next week, but it's no guaranty.**


	8. Danial

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

okay so some people have been getting on me about not updating enough, but I have a life outside of FF that takes up a lot of my time. I try to post every weekend and if I can't I tell you guys and say I'm sorry. please be patient and wait for the weekends and if it's a little late just know that I'm not just being lazy and I have a reason for it being late. anyways, on a less serious bases, thanks to anyone that's been reading this and reviewing, and I just wanna let you know that my friend should be fine.

speaking of the above, you guys probably won't get this until Monday, but I've been busy and it took awhile to find the time to type this. anyways, my boyfriend says hi, and so do the five girls that are currently sleeping in my living room on the floor.

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"do you recognize this man Halt?" the king demand, somehow already knowing that this man was would be entering hell the minute Halts words were spoken._

_"Yes Sire, this is Daniel Thorn ...Will's father."_

_... and it looks like I was right._

* * *

**Daniel Thorn's P_O_V:**

"...Will's father." as soon as the words left the Rangers mouth I started wishing for the death of both him and my disgrace of a son. that boy is a worthless piece of meat that's never been good for anything but making money. since the boy was a child I've been using him to make money, although I've never sold him for sex; after all, what kind of father would I be if I tortured my own son like that?

as soon as the thought crosses my mind I smirk, thinking of all the times I could have make money by selling the damn boy to other men for pleasure. but no, every time I even considered that I'd see my wife's disappointed face and I wouldn't be able to do it. although, I have sold him to other men to do things to, but I made sure he stayed a virgin, wouldn't wanna completely brake him, there wouldn't be any fun in that. besides I found other things for the boy to do while raising me money to spend on drinks down at the tavern, and boy did they raise me some money. there was that one time when...

i was brought out of my thoughts by a painful slap to the face that jerked my head to the side. when I look up I see one of the kings knights standing over me with a look of loathing and disgust on his face, and looking around I see that only four people don't have the same look on their faces. the Rangers and my son. I take a closer look at Will, noticing that he is wearing only trousers and that there are bandages wrapped all around his upper body, in all, he looks like shit. and that makes me so happy I start to laugh. I can see that me laughing has made almost all of them mad, and that just makes me laugh even harder, until I finally get myself under control and look at my son again.

"Are you enjoying your new life Son?" I ask mockingly, only to them look at his wrists to discover that he bears no chains. my face turned puzzled, and the insolent whelp had the audacity to smile at my confusion.

"expecting me to be in chains father?" Will asked, and I smiled once more when I heard that his voice sounds as if he spent hours screaming. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but as to your question, my life is only slightly worse than it was when I was still living with you."

the men around us growled at his last words, and I realized than that my life wasn't going to be good during my stay among this group. I looked around at the men and sure enough they all wore expressions of pure hatred, including the Rangers. I tried to force my fear to the back of my mind as I once more looked at the King.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" I demanded, not caring that I could be killed for speaking to the King in such a manner, because I know that my chances of surviving are already little to none. I watch as the King looks back at Will before looking around at his men, he then nods to himself and terns back to me.

"I believe that tree over there is perfect for hanging, so I believe we're going to hold court right here and decide your fate." the King said, and I inwardly flinched at the disgust I heard in his voice. but as I looked between him and my son, I realized that I wanted to die. I also realized that I want to cause Will and these men as much emotional pain as I can before I go. with these thoughts in mind I sit up straight and look around at the men around me with an evil smirk on my face.

"let's begin this trial than shall we?" I asked them all, knowing that they were all confused by my lack of fear and happy appearance. "where do you wanna start? at the first time I ever hit Will? or maybe the first time I leased him out to work for someone else? where ever you prefer."

King Duncan looks over at will and then gestures towards the fire. he then proceeds to sit on a log by the fire as I am forced to stand and move over until I'm once more kneeling before the now sitting king. he gestures towards Will, who quickly takes a seat to the Kings left, I can't help but comment.

"are you the Kings new whore boy? if that why he wants you so close, because he's your master?" I laugh at my own words, only to stop when a fist connects to my face.

"be silent, this is to be a trial and thus you will not speak unless spoken too. now, let the trial begin." King Duncan stated, and most of the knights around us took up position around the King. once more I couldn't resist speaking.

"yes, let the trial begin..."

* * *

**next chapter will be the trial, sorry it's so sort but I want the trial to all be one chapter.**


	9. the (sort of) trial

**description**: slavery has been outlawed in Araluen; however, there are still those few that own them, and of course there are illegal slave traders. what happens when King Duncan and his group come upon a young slave that has them all falling in love with him, even the emotionless Halt? a young slave has somehow found himself to be the company of the king and some of his men, what will happen to him? and just exactly who it this slave?

**warning:** punishment of slave, mentions of inappropriate touching, blood, memories, beatings, and so on. ALMOST RAPE!

_**disclaimer: all known characters belong to author, John Flanagan! not me!**_

* * *

**Daniel Thorn's P_O_V:**

_(story)_

_I looked down at my son and smirked. he is currently tied to a post in our back shed, with his shirt stripped off. he has a gag in his mouth and tears are rolling steadily down his cheeks. my smirk grows wider as I bring my whip down across his back once home, relishing the cry of pain that escapes through his gag. as I brought the whip down on my sons bleeding back once more, I thought of what had lead to this._

_Will is my only son, and one time he had been my pride and joy, but then the war ended, and I realized that his mothers death was all his fault. Will's mother died giving birth to him, and up until the end of the war I never really realized that Will should have been the one who died, not his mother._

_with these thoughts in mind I brought the whip down again and again, until Will passed out from the pain. I smirked, knowing that he would eventually get used to pain and then he wouldn't be such a disgrace._

_(end story/flash back)_

"I think he was about five when I first hurt the brat, it was right after the war ended, when I realized that it was because of him that I was all alone." I said as I finished telling the men about the first time I ever hurt my son. the trial had just started and before anyone could talk I had begun telling them all about the first time I ever hurt Will, smiling at the looks of disgust and horror that appeared on their faces.

"but you weren't alone you bast*rd!" one of the knights exclaimed loudly. "you had a son that needed you and all you did was f***ing abuse him instead of treating him like the child he was. do you have any idea how much you've ruined your son's life?"

the king went to speak but I held up my hand before cutting him off.

"of course I know how much I've ruined his life, but if I could I would do it all again." as almost all of them growled, I saw my chance. while I had been telling them my story I had been using a hidden knife to cut the ropes around my wrists. as I was talking Will had been moving into himself more and more, and he had also been moving farther and farther away from the King and his men. the kings men didn't seem to notice, and none of them seemed to notice that as they got angrier and angrier they moved farther and farther away from me so they didn't kill me. now there were almost no one beside me, and I had enough room to carry out my plan. throwing my elbow back into the stomach of Ranger Halt, I then lunged forward and wrapped my arm around my son's chest, before positioning my hidden knife at his throat.

"don't move or I'll cut his throat." I growled, before I began to slowly move backwards, keeping William pressed tightly to me so he couldn't escape. I know that I should just escape, but I can't resist tormenting the men before me. "you know, I love torturing this damn boy."

I smirked as I suddenly had an amazing idea come to me. I stopped moving backwards and instead moved forward a little. the smirk on my face seemed to scare a few of the men, and their hands went to their swords and their faced turned to pure hatred. I laughed.

"I suddenly have an amazing idea." I spoke with a laugh and I feel worm inside when I see the looks of fear and apprehension appear on the faces of the men. "since you are all so interested in what I've done to young William through-out the years, you are all going to sit and listen as I tell you, I'm sure you will love listening. unfortunately, I don't have enough time to tell you the stories all the way through, but I can quickly tell you Williams life story, perhaps then you won't think so highly of him."

one of the men opened their mouth to speak but I pressed my knife into Will's throat a little more.

"you are all going to remain quiet or else pretty boy here is going to be one head short." I laughed at my smart remark, and pulled the knife back a little. I looked at all the men so they could see in my eyes that I'm not joking and that I will not hesitate to kill my own son. "now where to begin?"

I thought back and smirked as I decided the best way to get to these men.

"as I've already told you, William was about five the first time I struck him. his cry's were so beautiful. but not as beautiful as some of the screams I got out of him as he grew older. not, why don't we go down a short of timeline of William's life?."

"he was about five the first time I struck him, and I whipped him just because I finally realized that it was his fault that his mother was dead, and that if he had died I would still ave my beloved wife." I sighed sadly as I thought back on my wife, and the day our son was born. my wife had loved him for the five minutes she had held him before she died. coming out of my once fond memories, I smirked and continued on with what I believed to be my tormenting of the men before me. "when he was five I also found that it was very fun to beat young Will until he was unable to more, and sobbing from so much pain that he couldn't even fall unconscious."

the men all became even more angry at that last piece of information, and that caused me great pleasure.

"he was six when I started putting him to work. at first I just made him do the tasks around the farm, but after a while I found that I could actually make a profit off of him, so I began to sell him out as a laborer to other people that were willing to pay for a few hours of him help." I smirked before speaking once more. "see, I told you it was a short time-line. William has spent the last nine years working for me and getting sold out to other men, while getting beaten every night. now, I think it's time for me to be going."

* * *

_DAMN, it is hard to type with only one hand while the other is trapped under a baby. I should get this chapter up Sunday so enjoy your week. oh, and happy birthday to anyone with one next week._

* * *

I start to back up with William still pressed tightly too me, but before I can go more than a few steps the brat speaks.

"you are forgetting something father." the brat says. and curious, I just have to know what it is.

"and what am I forgetting boy?" I asked mockingly, before I laugh cruelly. "to tell them how I not only sold you out for work, but that right before I sold you as a slave I was thinking of lending you as a play-toy to some of the men around town?"

"no." William's voice is calm and collected, and it scares me. before I can react Will slams his elbow back into my stomach and twists my wrist until it is behind my back and he is using it to keep me on the ground. I manage to lift my head enough to look at the brat as he speaks. "you forgot that one of the men you lent me to the most was a Ranger, and what you didn't know was that the Ranger taught me while I was working for him, because he believed I have what it takes to be an apprentice. that, is what you forgot, father."

the last word was said as a curse, but I didn't laugh for we were now once more surrounded by the other men in the camp. the king speaks.

"the choice is yours Will." King Duncan said. "it is up to you whether this Bast**d hangs in that yonder tree, or is carted back to the Castle and put to work as slave labor. what is your decision?"

"I want him to..."

* * *

there you go. and I just had to share this. my brother and I share a birthday but we never have it on the same day (usually about a week apart), and so we are celebrating my brothers birthday on Monday and I made him this awesome cake that has a cave with a nest and eggs in side of it, and surrounding it are foot prints and a dragon is standing right in front of the cave. it looks amazing. anyways, enjoy your weeks.


	10. 9 12

GOD! the weather her is terrible. my mother and I were stuck in a hotel because the roads weren't safe to travel and we just got home this morning. I'm sorry that this chapter is going to be way late but I promise that to make up for this I will make sure the chapter is at least 1500 words hopefully more.

I am so sorry. but I would rather have to make you all wait a few days for another chapter than risk both mine and my mothers lives just to get home to a computer to write a chapter.

P.S someone asked me if I really let my niece read this, and I noticed your concern. the answer is yes, however I actually let her read an edited version in word where I've removed anything her mother would kill be for letting her read (such as cuss words and that little scene in chapter 3) thanks for your concern anyways.


End file.
